


Reencuentro

by yami_fudou08



Series: Monster University & Monster Inc. [3]
Category: Mike Wazowski x Randall Boggs - Fandom, Monsters Inc (2001), Monsters University (2013)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, M/M, Pixar, Sad Ending, Slash, monster x monster
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yami_fudou08/pseuds/yami_fudou08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secuela de ¿Amigos? y Curiosidad. Han pasado 3 años desde que entro a Monster University y ahora va a cumplir el sueño de cualquier asustador; trabajar en Monster Inc. No espera que fuera fácil, pero lo que de verdad no esperaba era encontrarlo con él. Randall x Mike Slash – Lemon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, esta es la secuela de “¿Amigos?”, mi primer fic de Monster Inc/Monster University. Es la continuación, les aviso a los que no han leído mis otros fics, que antes de este, están “Curiosidad” y el que ya mencione “¿Amigos?”. (Lo sé, que bruta de mi parte venir y escribir un fic , después escribir su precuela y después la secuela. Soy muy desordenadaaaa D:) Como sea yo aviso, porque a mí me pasado que leo un fic sin saber que tenía precuela o que estaba leyendo la secuela y todo se me va al demonio y me arruino el final :/**

**También quiero mencionar y agradecer a**[ **LostAtSea13**](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1720711/) **por obligarme a hacer este fic, porque lo hice a punta de escopeta. No! Es broma, le quiero dar las gracias por su apoyo y también porque aporto con unas ideas para este fic :) Así pues, quiero dedicar este fic a**[ **LostAtSea13**](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1720711/)

**Y como siempre, (no entiendo porque todos lo escriben en sus fics, pero quiero ser popular así que también lo escribiré)**

_Monster Inc./Monster University no me pertenecen sino a vuestro legítimo dueño Pixar_ _Animation Studios_ _y su gente creativa que nos brindan historias para que nosotros tomemos esa realidad y la forjemos a nuestra manera hasta que  termine como este y miles de millones de fics mas!!!..... Ahora,¡¡¡a leer yaoi!!!_

******************************

Reencuentro

Capítulo 1:

Era un  nuevo día en [Monstruópoli](http://es.disney.wikia.com/wiki/Monstru%C3%B3polis)s. Todos los monstruos despertaban listo para comenzar un nuevo día. Uno de ellos se encaminaba a lo que sería una experiencia completamente nueva.- _"¡No puedo creer que sea mi primer día de trabajo!”_ \- Pensaba alegremente  un monstruo con apariencia de camaleón.  _“¿Qué estoy diciendo?”_ –Suspira- _“Parezco una colegiala…”_ -Se regañó mentalmente. De inmediato  cambio su semblante a uno más serio. Se repetía una y otra vez, que estuviera calmado, no tenía nada de que temer.

Después de todo, no a cualquier monstruo lo contratan en Monster Inc., y eso que se graduó  de la universidad hace apenas un par de meses. Randall comienza a caminar lentamente al recordar la universidad, no tanto por nostalgia sino por todo lo que le ocurrió…

_Muchos monstruos le decían que  no se convertiría en un verdadero asustador, que a pesar de sus calificaciones y todo su esfuerzo, solía tener una personalidad muy tímida. En realidad, solo buscaban cientos de excusas para molestarlo. No era la primera vez que le decían cosas como esas. Incluso, lo herían con más que palabras._

_Randall no era de los monstruos que se meten en problemas, simplemente los ignoraba como siempre lo había hecho. Pero, todos tienen su límite, y Randall lo excedió hace mucho tiempo.  Siempre se decía que debía controlarse,  pero finalmente decidió darse a respetar de la única forma en que esos monstruos  lo entenderían._

Decidió no pensar más en eso, le traía demasiados recuerdos. Lo único que valía la pena recordar que después todo sus problemas, es que  ya nadie lo volvió a molestar o  decirle algo ofensivo, porque sabían cómo reaccionaría.  Él había cambiado y era lo único positivo  que rescataba de la universidad, además de sus estudios. Todos esos monstruos que lo molestaban no serían nadie en la vida mientras que él tiene el empleo que todos los monstruos asustadores sueñan, en Monter Inc.

Randall caminaba por la calle principal, mientras estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando al dar vuelta en una esquina  vio el gigantesco edificio.  Volvió a sonreír inconsciente y se encamino hacia la entrada.

Suspiro fuertemente antes de ingresar. Era un edificio enorme, todo el complejo estaba lleno de varios monstruos que iban de un lado a otro. Por suerte todavía no era la hora de entrada, eso le daba tiempo para ubicarse en su estación de trabajo.

Camino por unos pasillos, pero a cada paso que daba se confundía cada vez más. Monster Inc. Parecía un maldito laberinto. Siguió caminando, mientras observaba a los demás monstruos, algunos se caminaban  en  la misma dirección, por lo que decidió seguirlos, tal vez ellos iban a las estaciones de trabajo.

Iba caminando calmadamente, pero se detuvo en seco. No se movió ni un milímetro, ni siquiera hizo caso omiso a unos monstruos que le dijeron un “Oye, fíjate”, por haberse detenido tan abruptamente. Literalmente se había congelado, no podría creer lo que veía.

Al  otro lado del pasillo se encontraba su…la verdad no sabía cómo llamarlo. Simplemente era Mike.

 _“¿Que hacia aquí?”_ -Pensaba nerviosamente, no pensaba encontrárselo, no sabía que decirle si lo veía, sentía como su estómago le daba vueltas. No sabía que hacer o decir después de todo lo que paso entre ellos. Rápidamente se sonroja al recordarlo, después de tanto esfuerzo en  olvidar todo lo ocurrido.

Mike por su parte miraba hacia todas direcciones, también se veía desorientado. Randall aun as nervioso, estaba a punto de dejar el lugar, cuando el ciclope lo ve y lo observa por unos segundos.  El monstruo sonríe alegremente y saluda con su mano.

-¡Randall! Aquí- Mike lo saluda y corre hacia él. Randall solo se limitó a observarlo, se ponía más nervioso con cada paso que Mike daba hacia él.- Hola, Randall – dijo el ciclope, ahora junto a él.

De pronto Randall, sintió como todo dentro de él se esfumo-Emm… Hola, Mike- Respondió Randall tímidamente.

-¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto el ciclope con una sonrisa. Antes de que pudiera contestar Mike prosiguió- Espera, ¿Vas a trabajar aquí?

\- Sí. Salí de la universidad hace unos meses y me ofrecieron trabajo.- decía Randall tratando de parecer lo más normal posible, aunque por dentro se encontraba totalmente inquieto.- _“Rayos, ¡¿porque mencione la universidad?!”_ \- pensaba angustiado. 

Hubo un momento incomodo en que ninguno de los dos dijo nada. En realidad solo fueron unos segundos,  pero parecía una eternidad.

-Genial- dijo Mike rompiendo el silencio.- yo también trabajo aquí, aunque en un principio trabajaba con el correo, pero ascendí de puesto…-el monstruo continuaba hablando y hablando.

Randall evitaba la mirada de Mike, se sentía incómodo estando con Mike. No era como en los viejos  tiempos. Por más que tratara de olvidar esa discusión que tuvieron desde la última vez que se vieron,  por alguna razón siempre la recordaba. Y más en ese momento. Sabía que no dejaría de sentirse así, si no se disculpaba.

-Oye, Mike… - el nombrado deja de hablar y mira extrañado a Randall-...lo que ocurrió en la universidad. .. Bueno…emm- jamás se había estado tan nervioso en su vida, pero había esperado casi 3 años para disculparse -Yo…

\- ¡Mike! Aquí estas,  te estaba buscando- dijo Sully llegando detrás de Randall. El monstruo purpura al escuchar esa voz, se gira de inmediato para quedar frente a frente con quien sospechaba que era el dueño de aquella voz.

No era nada más ni nada menos que James P. Sullivan. “Como olvidarlo…”- Pensó Randall poniendo caras de pocos amigos al ver la interacción entre su… Mike, ¡Si,  Mike! Y ese Sullivan.

\- Tenemos que ir a las estaciones…- prosiguió Sully.

-Ya lo sé, yo también te estaba buscando- se defendió el ciclope. El monstruo verde noto que su compañero  se había percatado de la presencia de Randall.- ¡A sí! Sully él es mi amigo Randall Boggs. Randall, Sully.- Dijo en modo de presentación. El camaleón lo observaba fríamente. Por su parte, Sully extendió su mano para saludarlo amablemente. Randall maldecía por dentro, pero no tenia de otra que devolverle el saludo

Sully lo observa extrañado por unos momentos-Oye, ¿No nos conocemos de algún lado?- le pregunto pensativo a Randall.

\- No tienes idea.- le respondió indiferentemente dando por terminado el saludo. Inmediatamente se gira hacia Mike con la mayor simpatía del mundo y con una gran sonrisa.- Y dime Mike, ¿En dónde se encuentran las estaciones de trabajo?

Mike tardo unos segundos en reaccionar ante el cambio tan brusco en la personalidad de Randall, pero de todas lo guio amablemente hacia su destino, dejando atrás a  un Sullivan más que confundido.- _“¿Acaso dije algo malo?”_ -realmente no entendió a que venía lo que le dijo ese monstruo. Simplemente se encogió de hombros y se dirigió con los demás monstruos a realizar su trabajo.

******************************

Ya siendo la hora de comenzar a trabajar, todos los monstruos se encontraban en sus estaciones preparados. Y Mike ayudo a su amigo a encontrar a quien sería su compañero y ayudante de sustos.

-Hola, soy Jeff Fungus gusto en conocerte. – lo saludo amablemente su compañero de tres ojos.

-Randall Boggs- se presentó el camaleón algo distraído al ver como Mike se dirigía a su estación de trabajo, junto con su compañero.

Sullivan

Mientras su compañero hablaba sin parar, Randall observaba atenta, pero disimuladamente a  Mike y con odio intencional a Sully. Estaba hablando animadamente con su compañero, reía y probablemente bromeaba como era su costumbre.

Randall no puede evitar sonreír al recordar todos los momentos que paso junto a Mike, al parecer el ciclope no había cambiado. Tal vez podrían volver a ser amigos,  y solo amigos. Hace años que había superado lo ocurrido entre ellos. Amigos y nada más, se repetía mentalmente mientras continuaba contemplando al pequeño monstruo verde.

En ese momento, puede ver como Mike le da suaves codazos a Sullivan  y como él le responde con unos coscorrones, provocando en  Mike una mezcla entre risas y quejas.

El camaleón aprieta fuertemente sus dientes al ver tal escena. Gruñía y fruncía el ceño amenazantemente, hasta que pareció volver en sí cuando se percató de su forma de reaccionar.- _“Esto no tiene nada que ver con Mike, es solo que odio Sullivan”_ \- Se trataba de excusar.- _“Si, debe ser eso. Mike ya no significa nada para mí.”_ –  concluyo extraña y tristemente esa reflexión.

La alarma que indicaba el inicio de la jornada lo saco de sus pensamientos. Se giró bruscamente hacia su compañero, quien por cierto continuaba hablando.- Tu solo asegúrate de traerme puertas.- dijo Randall tajadamente, interrumpiendo a Fungus.

El camaleón se acercó donde las puertas se aseguraban y se preparaban para ser empleadas. Volvió a ver a Mike, pero esta vez de reojo. Suspiro profundamente. No podía desconcentrarse, estaba trabajando en una de las fábricas más complejas de ese mundo, necesitaba dar una buena impresión.

Finalmente, tomo la perilla en su mano, la giro y abrió la puerta. Por más que le doliera, ya no podía seguir pensando en el pasado. Rápidamente se volvió invisible e ingreso en la habitación agresivamente.

******************************

Toca la campana anunciando la hora de almuerzo y todos los monstruos dejan su trabajo para dirigirse al comedor de la planta. Mike deja unos archivos en su mesa y se voltea hacia la estación de trabajo de Randall, pero no se encontraba allí.

Suspiró desanimado. No sabía porque Randall actuaba tan extraño.

De pronto, diviso a Fungus que se encaminaba hacia la salida.

“Tal vez él sepa a donde se fue… ”- Pensó Mike. Rápidamente, se apresuró para llegar junto al monstruo de tres ojos.

Por otro lado, Randall no se encontraba en el comedor al igual que la mayoría de los monstruos, sino que caminaba de un lado a otro en uno de los pasillos de la planta. – _“Lo que ocurrió no significa nada para mí. No me molesta en absoluto que Mike sea amigo de Sullivan”-_ De repente unas palabras de Mike le llegaron a la mente:

_Randall... ¿Tienes celos de Sully?_

Se detuvo en seco al recordar ese momento.- _“¿Celoso? ¿De Sullivan?”_ \- Se apoya en la pared. Suspira lentamente y se queda contemplando el suelo por unos momentos _.-“Claro que no. Es solo que…no me agrada.”-_ Pensó Randall, tratando de auto-convencerse.

Inesperadamente recuerda todo lo que ocurrió después de ese momento. También recordó que cuando se reencontró con Mike le iba a pedir disculpas por lo que ocurrió en la universidad, pero justo en ese instante apareció Sully.

-Sullivan…- Dijo murmurando entre dientes. Camina rápidamente por los pasillos, llega al comedor de la planta y busca a Mike. Lo encontró de inmediato, pero para colmo estaba estado con Sully.

Randall aprieta fuertemente los puños y camina hacia los monstruos.- Hola, Mike.- saludo al ciclope tratando de sonar lo más amigable posible.  Voltea a ver a Sully.- Sullivan - dijo secamente  -Oye, Mike ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro –Respondió Mike

Esta vez Randall se giró hacia Sully dirigiéndose a él.- En privado.- Añadió seriamente.

A Sully de verdad le sorprendía los cambios de personalidad de Randall, simplemente dijo “Esta bien” y se marchó, dejando solos a Mike ese monstruo que parece tener problemas de bipolaridad.

Mike observaba asombrado toda la situación. Definitivamente Randall actuaba de una forma muy extraña. Necesitaba saber que era lo que le ocurría, había cambiado demasiado.

Randall por su parte, se repetía una y otra vez. _“Esto no tiene relación con lo sucedido anteriormente.” “No estoy celoso, no estoy celoso” “Solo me voy a disculpar y ya” “Solo disculpas y nada más” “No estoy celoso”_

Con estas últimas palabras en mente Randall se sentó en la silla frente a Mike, listo para hacer lo que debió hacer desde la  última vez que se vieron.

Solo una disculpa.

******************************

La hora de almuerzo ya había terminado. Como siempre, Mike y Sully estaban juntos preparándose para continuar con su trabajo.  Y como siempre – desde ese día – Randall estaba refunfuñando por lo bajo mientras los observaba disimuladamente. Aunque, de vez en cuando miraba hacia otro lado y pensaba.- _“No estoy celoso, no estoy celoso…”_ \- Pero, luego los volvía a vigilar.

Entre tanto, Mike hablaba de cosas sin importancia con Sully mientras esperaban que activaran el sistema de las puertas. En eso, el ciclope coge unos archivos y los hojea.

De improvisto, Sully se le acerca y toma su mano.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Mike algo alterado a su amigo ante esa acción tan rara.

Exactamente en ese instante Randall, se voltea a volver a verlos - disimuladamente, claro.- Pero, su reacción no fue nada disimulada, ya que araño completamente el mueble en la que sus manos estaban apoyadas.

Sully observaba seriamente a Mike, sabía que entraría en pánico por lo que le diría por eso era mejor hacer esto de la  forma más calmada posible -Mike…Te cortaste con el papel.-

Mike bajo la miraba hacia su mano para ver la “herida”. Sully siempre le decía que exageraba en muchas cosas, y tal vez tenía razón, pero algo en lo que nunca fue exagerado era cuando se hacía una herida. Mike estaba apunto de gritar y hacer un escándalo, cunado rápidamente Sully lo arrastro fuera de la inmensa sala para dirigirse  a la enfermería.

Randall estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no haber oído lo que decían, pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ver –disimuladamente- todo lo que paso. No paraba de arañar el mueble, ni de hacer crujir sus dientes.- _“¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NO ESTOY CELOSO!”_ \- Se volvió a decir agitadamente, mientras hacia su mayor esfuerzo por controlarse.

******************************

A la mañana siguiente, todos los monstruos iban caminando por los pasillos. Entre ellos, Randall quien por cierto aun trataba de no darle importancia a lo que supuestamente vio el día anterior. Aunque, esa pobre mesa que hizo pedazos dice lo contrario, al igual que su cara de trasnochado.

Unos metros más adelante se encontraban caminando Mike junto a Sully. El camaleón ciertamente los ve.- _“Aargg…”_ – se queja tratando se esconder su molestia mirando al suelo.- _“No estoy celoso, no estoy celoso…”_ \- se repetía mentalmente.- _“Mike puede estar con quien quiera”_ \- de todas formas, y según sus largas reflexiones que duraron toda la noche,  ya lo había superado. Admite que estuvo un tiempo enamorado de Mike, pero ya no. Todo eso era cosa del pasado.

Más adelante, Mike caminaba distraídamente. No logra percibir el letrero de “Piso mojado”, inesperadamente resbala y casi cae, pero justo a tiempo Sully lo alcanza a sostener. Como resultado, ambos quedan en una posición algo… comprometedora. Además, de tener muy cerca sus rostros.

- _“No estoy celoso, no estoy celoso…”_ \- levanta la vista y ve exactamente esa escenita.- _“¡Sullivan de_ _@ &%#...!_ _”.-_ Randall se enfurece y camina apresurado hacia ellos.

-Ten más cuidado.- dice Sully, mientras ayuda a su amigo a reincorporarse.- Has estado muy distraído.

-Oye, no soy el primero que se resbala por culpa del conserje y ….- le responde Mike, pero es interrumpido por Randall, quien llego de la nada y lo arrastro  lo largo del pasillo.

\- Tenemos que hablar.- se excusó Randall ante su acción

-Pe-pero, tenemos trabajo…- dijo  Mike, quien seguía siendo jalado,

Ambos llegan a un pasillo solitario, Randall  acorrala rápidamente a Mike contra la pared y lo observa detenidamente. Le reclama, es decir, le exige que le responda si está saliendo con Sully

-¿Qué?- dijo Mike con una cara de WTF!

Randall perdía a paciencia cada vez más rápido- ¡¿Estas con él o no?!

De inmediato, Mike recordó la conversación que tuvieron hace unos años y la principal razón por la cual discutieron.- Entonces, ¿Si tenías celos de Sully?- le pregunto directamente, como si por arte de magia continuará con la conversación de  hace 3 años.

-¡Que no! – exclama Randall dándole la espalda.

Mike le pareció graciosa la reacción del monstruo, se comportaba como un niñito haciendo un berrinche.- A mí me parece que si.- le dice en tono de broma, mientras aguanta unas pequeñas risitas

-No me respondiste…- dice Randall secamente.

Rápidamente, Mike se sorprende ante la seriedad de Randall. Hablaba demasiado en serio.- _“¡Entonces, si estaba celoso!”_ \- Rayos, claro que no.  No estoy saliendo con Sully.- responde un poco asqueado ante la idea de salir con su mejor amigo.-Solo somos amigos… y vivimos juntos…y…

- _“¡VIVEN JUNTOS!”_ \- Randall ya no soportaba más. No soportaba que estuviera lejos de Mike, ni mucho menos que Sullivan estuviera más cerca de él.

Randall se voltea y empuja a Mike contra la pared, lo sujeta firmemente por los hombros y le planta un apasionado beso. El ciclope abre su ojo sorprendido, su corazón pareció detenerse pero lentamente se fue acelerando hasta sentir que explotaría.  Fue un beso largo y lento, por lo que la falta de aire provoco ambos se separaran.

Los dos monstruos respiran agitadamente, tratando de  recuperar el aliento. Mike observa perplejo al camaleón.- Randall, yo….- pero, antes de que pueda continuar, el nombrado se le a acercar con la intención de volver a besarlo, pero esta vez Mike pone sus brazos para mantener la distancia entre ellos. Randall lo mira molesto ante la reacción de Mike.- _“Dice no estar saliendo con Sullivan, pero tal vez está enamorado de él”_ \- frunce el ceño, esperando una muy convincente y razonable explicación - ...tengo novia.- concluyó Mike

*0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0*

 _FIN... de este capítulo_  
**Chachachachan… :O**

**Puta que tengo tal webeo al pobre  Randall XD  
La verdad, recordé que Mike tenía novia cuando estaba a la mitad del fic XD y bueno… hay que aprovechar todas las tragedias de esta parejita :) **

**Apropósito, si es cierto que convertí a Mike en alguien que sufre** **hematofobia y Randall un poco en sociotapa ;D En lo personal no creo que este tan mal agregar detalles así en un fic, o ¿No?**

**Díganme, así no lo vuelvo hacer D:**

**Nuevamente gracias por leer el fic. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D  
(Claro es un decir, como rayos los voy a ver :/)**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secuela de ¿Amigos? y Curiosidad. Han pasado 3 años desde que entro a Monster University y ahora va a cumplir el sueño de cualquier asustador; trabajar en Monster Inc. No espera que fuera fácil, pero lo que de verdad no esperaba era encontrarlo con él. Randall x Mike Slash – Lemon

**Hoooola!!!**

**Aquí está el capítulo 2. Chan chan chan…**

**Quiero decir que con este capítulo termina esta historia. Supongo que no escribiré más fics de esta parejita, a menos que se me ocurra algo súper ultra híper mega bacanoso. Solo digo, ¿porque no?  Es que me costó mucho q saliera este fic… D:**

**Así que disfrútenlo y blablablabla…**

**************************

Reencuentro

Capítulo 2:

Silencio.  

Solo hubo un largo e incómodo silencio. Poco a poco, Mike bajo sus brazos que mantenían la distancia con Randall, pero al parecer  no importaba ya que el camaleón ya no tenía intención alguna de acercársele. De hecho, se giró  y dio unos pasos lejos de Mike, dándole la espalda.

Ambos estuvieron así por unos momentos, sin decir ni una palabra, hasta que el ciclope decidió romper el silencio.- Bueno… la verdad, no somos novios-novios,  ya sabes novios “oficiales”…- dice esto último haciendo un gesto de entrecomillas con los dedos.-…lo que pasa, es que estamos como… a un solo paso de ser novios.- Mike se sentía extraño tratando de dar explicaciones, pero por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de aclarar las cosas con Randall.

Mientras, Mike continuaba hablando y hablando, Randall tenía la miraba perdida en el suelo. De un segundo a otro, le habían arrebatado a Mike. Pero, ¿Cuándo Mike había sido suyo? Dejaron de verse hace años, no podía sentirse ofendido por que consiguió novia ¿O sí?

Simplemente, Randall se fue caminando del pasillo  como si nada hubiera ocurrido.- ¡Oye! Espera.- Mike lo sigue.- Randall, déjame explicarte.- El camaleón  lo ignoraba y no le dirigía la mirada, a pesar de que Mike caminaba insistentemente a su lado.

El ciclope frunce el ceño furioso ante la actitud de Randall, quien incluso comenzó a caminar más rápido. Mike, se le adelante un poco y se interpone en su camino, provocando que Randall se detuviera en seco justo en la entrada de las estaciones de trabajo.

Randall se cruza de brazos y lo observa molesto. Antes de que dijera algo, Mike se anticipó.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Voy a trabajar.- le responde Randall firmemente y sin cambiar su expresión. Mike, tan pronto logro articular un débil  _“Pero…”_ Randall exclamo rápidamente -Ya no importa.-  Tras decir eso, se hizo paso al interior la enorme sala, donde  en ese momento, las puertas comenzaban a llegar a las estaciones correspondientes.

Mike, observaba desde la entrada como Randall se aproximaba a su estación de trabajo. Estaba atónito, no comprendía porque lo había besado y por qué se había enojado tanto… ¿Solo porque le dijo que tenía novia? En realidad, todo era demasiado claro como para entenderlo, pero la verdad a Mike no le encajaba nada en este asunto o al menos no lo quería admitir.

-¡Mike!- la voz de Sully llamándolo desde su estación lo saco de sus pensamientos. El ciclope rápidamente se dio cuenta que todos los monstruos menos él, habían llamado sus puertas. Se apresuró a su estación y llamo una de las puertas que tenía asignadas.  Justo a tiempo, Sully y los todos los demás asustadores ingresaron.  Mike suspira profundamente. Casi mete la pata.

De inmediato, olvida lo ocurrido y sus pensamientos se vuelven a enfocar en Randall. Lo pensó y lo repensó, pero no quería pensar en la conclusión que temía.

_Tal vez, esa “pequeña relación” que tuvieron, Randall lo había tomado muy en serio._

Hace años que se convenció de que alguna de las actitudes de Randall hacia él, era solo su imaginación. Que lo ocurrido no fue nada serio y para colmo decidió dejarlo así, aunque le doliera. Pero, ahora se dio cuenta que al parecer no fue su imaginación, sino lo que sentía y lo que ambos sintieron cuando se unieron fue verdadero.

Ante esa conclusión, Mike se quedó de piedra. Tardo, unos segundos al reaccionar. -“Ay no, ay no, no, no…”-Comenzó a negar repetitivamente con su cabeza, se acercó a una silla y se sentó, mientras seguía negando la conclusión a que había llegado. Varios monstruos que estaban allí, lo miraban extraño, ya que estaba hablando solo.-Pero, eso fue hace tiempo. Además ahora estoy con Celia… bueno más o menos.

Rápidamente, la imagen del beso de hace unos minutos le llego como flashazo - Pero… ¡¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar?!-grito fuertemente, llamado así la atención de todos los monstruos y de los asustadores que acababan de cruzar la puerta hacia la planta de sustos.

Los monstruos reían por lo bajo y algunos miraban raros al pequeño ciclope que se agarraba la cabeza, bueno casi todos. Randall por su parte, lo vio brevemente por el escándalo que hacía, pero de inmediato desvió la mirada.

Mike al percatarse de que la mayoría de los monstruos lo observaba, disimuladamente dejo de agarrase la cabeza, tomo una carpeta con archivos y fingió leerla.

Definitivamente iba ser un largo día.

**************************

Se podría decir que todo trascurrió normal, después de todo era un día normal de trabajo y algunos monstruos se podían sentir estresados o incluso distraídos. Sin embargo, Mike se encontraba más distado que nunca.

Mike y Sully son muy reconocidos en la fábrica, sobre todo por el elevado puntaje que tienen en la planta de sustos. Sin embargo, ese día Mike no estaba tan concentrado y no incrementaron su puntaje como en otros días. Sino, que la atención de todos estaba puesta en Randall, quien asustaba a tal nivel que obtenía un alto puntaje con cada puerta que ponían frente a él.

Lo más común que se decía entre los monstruos, es que al fin Mike y Sully tienen a alguien con quien competir. Además, de que es probable que Randall se acerque al record de Sully.

Al terminar la jornada de trabajo, Mike  intento buscar de inmediato a Randall pero este ya se había ido demasiado rápido.

**************************

Así estuvieron varios días, sin verse. Cada vez que Mike lo veía a lo lejos o pasan cerca uno del otro, Randall lo ignoraba o se alejaba inesperadamente o en el peor de los casos se volvía completamente invisible.

Randall por su parte, no siente interés de hablar con Mike. De todas formas, siente que ya perdió a Mike para siempre. Después de todo, y aunque odiaba admitirlo, tiene novia.

**************************

Era el fin de un día como cualquier otro, ya era la hora de salir del trabajo. Mike y Sully iban de salida, cuando una pregunta de la nada le surgió a Sully.

-Oye, Mike. ¿Archivaste los informes?- le pregunto.-…Por qué no vi que  lo hicieras

Mike abre enormemente su ojo y se detiene en seco.- Rayos, lo olvide.- dijo después de unos segundos. Suspiro cansado y hastiado.- Creo que volveré a hacerlo rápido...- dijo  mientras daba la vuelta para regresar.

-¿Seguro? ¿No quieres que te acompañe?- pregunto preocupado por su amigo. Últimamente, Mike ha estado demasiado distraído.

\- No, está bien. Adelántate, te veré en casa.- dijo Mike

-Está bien…- respondió Sully dando media vuelta para marcharse. Pero, se detiene y vuelve a dirigirse a su amigo.- ¿Mike?- lo llamo. El ciclope también se voltea para ver a Sully, pronunciando un “¿Eh?”.-  ¿Tienes problemas por algún asunto con Celia? Digo, es que estas muy distraído

Mike, sentía como los nervios se le ponían de puntas. El asunto no se trataba totalmente de Celia, pero aun así, Sully dio al clavo.- Mmm… algo así.- respondió tratando de no llamar la atención o parecer que estaba mintiendo...- Pero, no te preocupes. Ya se me pasara.- agrego animado.- nos vemos más tarde.- dice mientras se va al interior de la fábrica. Dejando tras a un Sully, un poco más aliviado, pero con muchas preguntas más en su cabeza.

**************************

Mike vuelve disgustado por los informes que dejo en su mesa de trabajo, los toma y los hojea.  Rápidamente, los ordena y los archiva, después de todo el papeleo no era ninguna dificultad para él, en comparación con otros monstruos  que al parecer olvidaron los archivar los informes al igual que Mike, o simplemente se encontraban realizando otros trabajos pendientes.

Después de dar terminado ese pequeño retraso, el ciclope se encamino hacia los casilleros. Al llegar a la habitación se percató de que estaba completamente oscura.- _“Genial”-_ se dice cabreado. No tenía idea donde estaba el interruptor, pero de todas formas las luces del pasillo que se filtraban lo ayudarían a encontrar su casillero.

Al llegar a su casillero, le tomo unos segundos poner la clave correcta y abrir. Ya hecho esto, se quitó su casco y lo guardo, pero se queda viendo fijamente algo en el interior de su casillero. Suspira hastiado.

A lo lejos se escuchan pasos, provocando que Mike se sobresaltara. Estaba tan concentrado que, hasta había olvidado donde se  encontraba. De inmediato, finge que está sacando unas cosas en el casillero y mira disimuladamente hacia la entrada, ya que el dueño de esos pasos parece haber ingresado a esa habitación.-Randall…-dijo apenas audible  al verlo.

El camaleón se detiene en seco, obviamente había visto alguien en la habitación. Entrecierra los ojos y lo observa detenidamente. Tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta que se trataba de Mike.  En ese mismo momento, sintió una inquietud repentina. ¡No lo veía y hablaba con él desde ese incidente! ¿Qué hacía? ¿No podía ir así nada más? Pero, después de todo Mike ya lo había visto.

Randall respira hondo y entra en la habitación.- _“Sin miedo”_.-Se aproximó aparente y calmadamente hacia su casillero a espaldas de Mike, y todo sin decir ninguna palabra ni dirigirle la mirada. Se sentía demasiado incómodo con esta situación.

Al igual que el ciclope, abrió su casillero pero no extrajo nada. Solo permaneció inmóvil y en silencio. Un largo silencio, que al parecer ninguno quería romper.

Mike también parecía nervioso, no sabía que decir o hacer en una situación como esta.  Solo se limitó a observar a Randall esperando que dijera algo. Su corazón latía cada vez más rápido por la espera. Definitivamente, todo ese silencio lo inquietaba cada vez más.

Randall, por su parte podía sentir la mirada penetrante del ojo de Mike. Sentía que lo observaba y nada más, solo lo observaba. El camaleón no aguanto más, agacha la cabeza y suspira.- ¿Qué quieres Wazowski?

Mike se armó de todo su valor y le respondió.-Randall, lo del otro día...

-No quiero hablar de eso.- lo interrumpió abruptamente. El ciclope frunce el ceño, no permitiría que Randall continuara evadiendo en tema.

\- ¿Esto está relacionado con lo que ocurrido en la universidad, verdad?

-“La universidad…”- recordó. Sabía que en algún momento tendrían que hablar de eso y aclarar todo, pero… esperaba que sea rápido, no deseaba sentirse así mas tiempo- Lo que ocurrió allá, solo fue curiosidad…Ya lo dejaste muy claro.- esto último lo dice desanimado.

Mike pudo percibir un tono de triste en la voz de Randall.

Lentamente se acerca a Randall y se ubica a su lado.- Randall… yo…- estaba demasiado nervioso, sabía que si no le decía esto, todo podría empeorar. De hecho, debió decírselo hace varios años.- lo que paso…  digo, tu sabes a que me refiero.- decía avergonzado.-…significo  algo más que… solo curiosidad.-tras decir esto último, se encontraba completamente sonrojado y no se atrevió a ver a Randall. Solo escucho un  _“¿Qué?”_ desconcertante, seguido de una mirada fija de parte del camaleón,  pero continuo.- Mira… no te lo dije antes, porque….sentí que no era correcto comenzar una relación… digo, ser más que amigos.-Mike levanta la vista y observa como Randall lo contemplaba, pero de inmediato desvió la mirada.- Además… no sabía nada acerca de tus sentimientos.

Poco a poco, Randall sentía como algo en él se ablandaba. No sabía que le ocurría, se sentía como ese monstruo tímido que alguna vez fue. No sabía que responder a eso.

De todas formas, Mike no le dio tiempo para contestarle-Randall… en estos días te has comportado algo extraño.- el camaleón no entendía el fin de la conversación. Mike se voltea y se aproxima hacia su casillero.-Has cambiado mucho en estos años, y bueno… por lo que he visto, creo que ya no eres tú mismo.

Ahora sí, que Randall estaba confundido, _“¿Por qué Mike le decía esto?”_

Mike extrae unos lentes desde el interior de su casillero y se vuelve a acercar a Randall. Ambos, quedan frente a frente. El ciclope se apoya en las puntas de sus pies y le acomoda los lentes al camaleón. Después de mucho tiempo, y a pesar de estar tan oscuro, Randall pudo ver claramente a Mike quien sonreía pacíficamente.- Este es el Randall de quien me enamore.- dijo sonrojado y sin titubeos.

Como era de esperarse, Randall quedo shockeado ante tal confesión. Al parecer detuvo su corazón y su respiración, ya que le tomo tiempo procesar la información. Pero, ese Randall a quien se refería Mike…

Randall cambio rápidamente y volvió a ser serio- Lo siento, pero ese Randall  ya no existe. Odiaba como era antes, por eso cambie.- dijo con una mirada de determinación.-Ahora no soy controlado ni intimidado por nadie.- concluyo quitándose los lentes y devolviéndoselos bruscamente a Mike.

El ciclope recibió los lentes y los miro tristemente-A mí me gustaba ese Randall…

-Tú mismo me dijiste que era tímido y manipulable. ¿Y ahora qué? Resulta que no te agrado como soy ahora.- le reclamo Randall

Mike siempre se sintió culpable  de lo que dijo, solo que nunca imagino que Randall se lo iba a tomar tan es serio y se convertiría en el Randall que ve ahora.- Lo siento.- dijo por lo bajo.- no debí decirte eso…de verdad me gustaba como eras.

De inmediato, Randall se intimido por la mirada de Mike. Sin embargo, intento seguir firme.- ¿En... en realidad, estabas… enamorado de mí?- pregunto tímidamente mientas evita el ojo de Mike.

-Si- respondió firmemente. Tras esa repuesta, hubo otro silencio hasta que Mike prosiguió.- Randall, en ese momento…cuando nos besamos por primera vez, yo… se sintió tan bien, que pensé que jamás volvería a sentirá algo como eso.- decía algo incómodo-…pero, eso fue antes de conocer a Celia y salir con ella…

De un momento a otro, Randall frunce el ceño solo al escuchar el nombre “Celia”. Mike se percató de ello, y rápidamente intento arreglar la conversación.- Es que, mira… en este momento, no se creó que Celia es una gran chica. Tal vez en otras circunstancias… - de pronto se vio callado por un beso forzado de parte de Randall.

-Espera…Randall...-decía Mike entre pequeños jadeos hasta que logro separarlo de él por más que deseara esos labios.- No puedo hacer esto…es como, si estuviera engañando a Celia.-decía con gran preocupación y agitación.

-Pero, ustedes no son novios. No son nada.- exclamo el camaleón.- En teoría no la estarías engañando.-  Se sentía extraño al decir esto, de todas formas sabía que no habría ninguna relación seria con Mike. Le dijo claramente, que antes estaba enamorado de él, pero que ahora quiere estar con Celia.

Se sentía como un idiota al volver a acercarse a Mike, siendo que se había prometido que no volvería a ocurrir nada entre ellos. Pero, quería volver a sentir aunque sea una última vez lo que sintió hace unos años atrás.

-¿No volverás al ser el de antes, verdad?- le pregunto Mike con la respiración aun agitada. A Randall, le hubiera gustado decir que sí, pero en el fondo sabía que sería mentira.

\- No...- ante tal respuesta directa y fría, Mike baja la cabeza tristemente. Coge una de las manos del camaleón  y la aprieta. Randall siente ese contacto y esa cercanía que  tuvo con Mike. Esa misma cercanía, que tuvo cuando él era tan tímido que no se atrevió a darle un beso. Sin embargo, Mike fue quien termino por dar el primer paso. Ahora, le tocaba a él.

Randall lo volvió a besar  inesperadamente. Mike se retuerce un poco, en un intento por resistirse, pero Randall lo sostiene firmemente con sus brazos, inmovilizándolo.

El ciclope retrocede, pero Randall  sigue sus pasos, provocando que ambos monstruos se estrellaran contra los casilleros. Sin embargo, esta pequeña “colisión” no le importo al camaleón, ya que continuo con su labor en la boca de Mike.

El camaleón recorría cada centímetro de la boca del ciclope, deseaba poder recordar cómo eran esos labios que tanto había anhelado.

Mientras probaba esos labios, unas de las manos de Randall se deslizaban y masajeaban  el redondo cuerpo del pequeño ciclope, de una forma un tanto seductora.

-Randall… espera- Mike lo interrumpió con una voz temblorosa.- No podemos hacer esto aquí.- dijo casi murmurando y con el rostro sonrojado. Por un momento, casi olvido  que se encontraban en los camerinos. Cualquier monstruo podría llegar, en cualquier momento.

El camaleón no le responde, continuaba enfocado en Mike. Su lengua recorría el rostro del ciclope, provocando que este se encogiera y se echara hacia atrás, para evitar que Randall prosiguiera. De igual  manera, Randall se precipito contra Mike.

Para evitar que se le acercara más, Mike intenta apegarse lo más posible a los casilleros. Sin embargo, termino por caerse al suelo. Suspira agitado.- Es en serio, no podemos hacerlo aquí.

Randall se arrodilla, quedando frente a frente con Mike.- Solo será esta vez…- Tras decir eso, volvió a besar repentinamente al ciclope. Esta vez, sus lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron a batallar entre ellas. No obstante, el combate no duro demasiado. Puesto que Mike sintió como era fácilmente domado por el reptil,  ya  que experimentaba como la lengua de Randall recorría lo más cercano a su garganta.

Un hilo de baba corría lentamente por la comisura de los labios de ambos monstruos.

Sin darse cuenta, una mano baja hábilmente hasta la entrepierna de Mike y comienza a masturbarlo, causando gemidos ahogados y desesperados del ciclope implorando por que se detuviera.

Pero, Randall ignora las peticiones del ciclope. Continúa masturbándolo más y más rápido, mientras disfrutaba de los gritos reprimidos de su amante. Hasta que sintió como el cuerpo de Mike comenzaba a temblar. Se detuvo en seco antes de que el  monstruo se viniera en su mano.

El pequeño ciclope respiraba aceleradamente.

El reptil espero unos momentos para que Mike regulara su respiración. Inmediatamente, después de su breve respiro, Randall lo sujeta por la cintura y lo atrae a su cuerpo.

Se inclina sobre él y con un dedo recoge el camino de baba de la cara de Mike. Sigue el camino hasta su boca e introduce dos dedos en ella. Enseguida, comienza a sacarlos y a meterlos para humedecerlos bien. Mientras, observaba la sonrojada cara de Mike, que no tenía idea de lo que Randall tenia planeado.

Randall saca los dedos de la boca de Mike definitivamente, y los redirige hacia la entrada del ciclope.

Mike, comprendió que Randall no se detendría. Por lo que, nerviosamente coloco sus brazos sobre los hombros del reptil.

Randall lo observo por unos segundos y dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa.-Relájate…-Mike mira sutilmente al camaleón. Ambos monstruos se quedan contemplándose.

Mike baja su mano desde el hombro de Randall hasta el pecho de este. El ciclope pudo sentir los calmados latidos de su corazón. Sus latidos eran harmoniosos y suaves. Estaba muy calmado, comparado con él.

Mientras, Mike estaba concentrado en los melodiosos latidos de Randall, que casi había olvidado lo que el camaleón estaba a punto de hacer. A pesar de todo, Randall introduce uno de sus dedos en el ciclope, generando un débil y escaso gemido.

De inmediato, sintió la angosta entrada de Mike. Tardo unos momentos en poder introducir el segundo dedo. Definitivamente, el ciclope estaba exactamente igual que la última vez que estuvieron juntos.

Por segunda vez en ese día Randall volvió a sonreír.

El reptil apoya delicadamente su cabeza junto a la de Mike y comienza a mover sus dedos dentro de él. En un inicio, el ciclope se sentía bastante incómodo y por supuesto, sentía algo de dolor. Pero, poco a poco esos ligeros gemidos de dolor, se convertían en fuertes quejidos de placer.

Randall oía claramente como Mike intentaba aguantar la satisfacción que le estaba dando.

El miembro, ya erecto de Mike comenzaba a rozar el estómago de Randall en cada movimiento que realizaban. Era algo que aumentaba la excitación de Randall. Sin embargo, no podía aguantar más.

Rápidamente, extrae ambos dedos del ciclope y se posiciona sobre su cuerpo.  Coge las dos piernas de Mike y las ubica una a cada lado de su cintura. Respira profundamente, y tanto Mike como Randall intercambian miradas, pero no se dicen no una palabra.

Lente y cuidadosamente, Randall penetra en el interior del cuerpo del pequeño ciclope. Era tan doloroso y agobiante, pero Mike no se quejó. Todo se lo guardo.

El camaleón se quedó quieto por un momento. Necesitaba acostumbrar a Mike antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, sentía como el ciclope se apretaba cada vez más y como su miembro era envuelto y oprimido entre las estrechas paredes de Mike. Cuando este comenzó a ceder, Randall comenzó a moverse.

Aun con la mano sobre el pecho del reptil, Mike empieza a gemir y a respirar torpemente, mientras sentía como los latidos de Randall se aceleraban cada vez más.

El camaleón se excitaba con cada sonido que Mike emitía. Cada instante estaba tentado a ir más y más rápido, pero intentaba evitarlo, ya que quería disfrutar el momento.

Por su parte, Mike se abraza al cuello de Randall, y comienza a mover sus caderas al mismo ritmo que el reptil. – M…más rápido…- pidió desesperadamente con una voz quebradiza próxima al orgasmo. A pesar de intentar negarse, Randall no se pudo oponer ante esa insistencia tan… ¿adorable?...No importa exactamente lo que pensó…

De todas formas, Randall lo embiste repetidas veces. En una de esas arremetidas, logra golpear un punto extremadamente sensible en Mike, provocando un fuerte chillido que no pudo aguantar. Inmediatamente, después de ese grito-orgasmo, el ciclope siente como un cálido líquido corría por su pierna. Baja la mirada para darse cuenta de que se trataba de sangre.

Sin embargo, ambos monstruos continuaron entre embestidas y arremetidas cada vez más fuertes.  Tan fuertes que, en cada arremetida Mike terminaba siendo azotado contra los casilleros, pero a él no le importaba. Sentía tanto placer que poco le interesaba su espalda.

El ciclope entierra fuertemente las uñas sobre Randall, mientras gruñía gustosamente.

-Ran…Randall…-logro pronunciar entre quejidos.- M…me ven…- pero no termina de completar la frase y Mike ya se había corrido entre el cuerpo de ambos.

No obstante, Randall continúa embistiendo salvajemente contra el ciclope. Su respiración se va deteriorando hasta que, igualmente se corre en el interior  de Mike, pero aun así, sigue embistiéndolo.

Tras ese momento, el ciclope sintió como su interior se quemaba por las heridas que tenía, además del caliente semen de Randall que se propagaba en su interior.

Una mezcla entre semen y sangre sale del interior de Mike, a pesar de que Randall continuaba dentro de él. Randall apoya su frente contra los casilleros, respiraba jadeante. Espero por unos segundos y sale del interior de Mike rápidamente. Mike se queja débilmente, por sentir como el miembro de Randall se mueve nuevamente en su interior.

El ciclope deja caer uno de sus brazos, por lo que queda abrazando a Randall con su otro brazo. Ambos se quedan quietos y jadeantes.

"Solo fue esta ultima vez y nada más"-pensaba Randall

Ambos monstruos tenían la respiración acelerada, pero poco a poco comenzaron a sosegarse. Esperan un largo tiempo, que en realidad solo duro unos dos o tres minutos. Y en ese tiempo, ninguno de los dos se movió ni un solo milímetro.

Silencio.

En ese tiempo, solo hubo un largo silencio.

_"La última vez que caía en algo como eso"_

-Randall...

\- Mike, hazme un favor.-Mike no responde, solo se limita a ver dudoso a Randall.-Olvida que todo esto paso.

-¿Qué?- exclamo sorprendido

\- Sera mejor olvidarlo, y fingir que todo esto nunca ocurrió. – Randall se pone de pie, dándole la espalda a Mike.

\- ¿Eh? Pero, ¿Porque?- dice Mike, aun sentado en el suelo.

\- Es mejor así. Además,...- respira hondo- quieres estar con Celia. –dice Randall en tono de fastidio. Mike sintió como se le apretaba el estómago, lo que Randall decía era cierto. Mike sabia  claramente lo que siente  por Celia, la ama demasiado, pero se sentía extraño con respecto Randall, ¿será por romperle el corazón a Randall?

El monstruo purpura, con el dolor de su alma, hizo lo mejor para Mike y para él-…deberías pedirle que sea tu novia.-Mike se sorprendió, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Comprendía lo que estaba haciendo Randall, aun sabiendo lo que sentía por él.

_"La última vez que sería tan tonto como para enamorarse”_

Mike se levanta a duras penas y se acerca lentamente a Randall. Este, se ponía cada vez más nervioso, ya  que presintió como Mike se acercaba a él. - …Adiós. – Dijo rápidamente con la intención de abandonar la sala, pero Mike lo sujeta firmemente de uno de sus brazos antes de que escapara

\- Oye, espera.- Randall se detiene, sin embargo continua ocultando su rostro de Mike.- dijiste que  habías cambiado, que eres otro Randall. Este nuevo Randall, ¿Va a dejar las cosas así?- El camaleón no contesto, solo trato de esconder más su cara.- Randall mírame...- nada- ¡Mírame!- Randall lentamente da vuelta su cabeza, pero no tiene el valor de ver a Mike.

Sabía que Mike tenía razón, tal vez haya cambiado un poco, por fuera y ya no era tan tímido. Pero aunque no lo parezca, en el fondo seguía siendo el mismo chico introvertido y cohibido que siempre fue toda su vida. Cambió, ¡claro! Pero al reencontrase con Mike sintió  ser el de antes.  Randall levanta la vista y observa a Mike.

_"La última vez que iba a tener esa cercanía con Mike"_

Los ojos humedecidos de Randall contemplan detenidamente al pequeño ciclope. Este, cede y suelta el agarre de su brazo, pero lo atrae hacia él. Mike se pone de puntillas para acercarse a Randall.

Sus rostros se acercan cada vez más, y sus labios se aproximan hasta rozarse.

_"La última vez que se lastimaría"_

 Randall se aparta rápidamente. Observa tristemente al ciclope y da unos pasos hacia atrás retrocediendo. Mike da un paso hacia él, Randall se voltea de inmediato y corre fuera de la habitación.

Mike corre lo más rápido que puede tras él en un intento de seguirlo. Al salir de la habitación no ve a nadie, solo se contempla nada más que un inmenso y vacío pasillo. Mike se apoya sobre la pared, y baja la mirada tristemente.

**************************

Randall corría por los pasillos sin rumbo alguno, solo corrió y corrió.  Poco a poco fue bajando la velocidad hasta que comenzó a caminar y termino por detenerse. Respira agitadamente, y descansa su cuerpo sobre una pared. Levanta la mirada a pesar de estar en un oscuro pasillo.-Mike.- susurra débilmente con su voz quebrada.

Desde que tuvieron ese encuentro en la universidad que Mike lo había definido como un simple “curiosidad”, Randall había estado pensado la relación que tuvieron o que podrían llegar a tener. Desde que Mike se fue de la universidad, supo definitivamente que no podrían estar juntos, a menos que se volvieran a encontrar o eso pensaba cuando era solo un chico.

A pesar de pasar solo unos años, ahora es más maduro. Sabe  que Mike no siente lo mismo que él, al menos en el presente o como supo hace unos momentos, como solía ser  anteriormente.

Hace mucho tiempo que ya lo sabía, sabía que no tenía esperanza alguna de una relación seria con Mike, sabía que solo se estaba engañando a sí mismo y que todo intento de estar con Mike era un simple capricho.  Ya lo sabía, solo necesitaba que Mike se lo confirmara. A pesar de que, ya lo sabía durante todos estos años  y que, sabía que llegaría el momento en que Mike se lo diría. La verdad le dolió.

Concluyo tristemente Randall, mientras deja escapar una lagrima.

_“Y  la última vez, que sentiría algo así por alguien. Por qué sabia que sería la última"_

**************************

Han trascurrido dos días y como siempre los trabajadores de la fábrica de Monster Inc. Comenzaban a llegar para cumplir con sus trabajos. Entre ellos, los monstruos más conocidos y los que todos presumen, que van a romper el record de sustos.

Ambos caminaban uno al lado del otro, Sully miraba de vez en cuando a su pequeño amigo que caminaba de una manera extraña y más que nada incomoda.

-¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?- le pregunto al ciclope

\- Sí, estoy bien- decía Mike cansado de repetirle su repuesta por milésima vez.

-Entonces ¿Porque no me dices que te paso?- insistía, ya que se preocupaba por su amigo.

\- ¿Y que ganaría con eso?- dijo tratando de no darle importancia al tema.

Los monstruos entran a la fábrica, junto a ellos pasa Randall rápidamente sin verlos. Mike se detuvo de golpe para no tropezar con él.

\- Sabes, tu amigo es algo extraño.- dice Sully observando Randall que camina hasta el final de la recepción. El monstruo celeste se queda pensativo.

Mike también lo observa por un largo tiempo. Desde ese “reencuentro” que no se han hablado ni dirigido la miraba. Cuando Randall se comienza a perder entre tantos monstruos, Mike desvía  la mirada al gigante mesón que se encuentra en el centro del salón. Sonríe levemente. Ahí estaba nada más ni nada menos que Celia.

 Suspira profundamente.

Mike sabía qué hacer. A pesar de todo, a pesar de los momentos felices e incluso de los momentos tristes, sabía que lo importante era experimentarlos. Sabía que, no cambiaría por nada del mundo su extraño encuentro o relación con Randall. A pesar de que esa experiencia no fue la definitiva, siempre tendría un lugar especial. Sabía que, si bien la vida da giros inesperados tal como un reencuentro y que tal vez no todo resulta como uno quisiera. Pero más que nada sabía, finalmente que todos, tarde o temprano consiguen alcanzar la felicidad y el amor.

\- Aunque estoy seguro de haberlo visto antes.-Sully seguía reflexionando.- ¿Tu que dices Mike?

El ciclope sonríe aún más-No tienes idea.- le responde Mike sin pensar siquiera que fue lo que su compañero le pregunto. Sully observa dudoso a su amigo, mientras este camina lo mejor que puede hacia el mesón.  Celia sonríe al verlo y lo saluda animadamente. Mike le devuelve el saludo con una gran sonrisa y hace una pequeña pausa, pero de inmediato continua más decidido que nunca.- Celia…te quiero hacer una pregunta.

**************************

**FIN**

**Creo que es un poco tarde para decir, que esta historia estaba hecha para que calzaran con las películas…  Tal vez algunos me quiera matar por no dejar junta a la pareja y tal vez algunos solo me quieran herir letalmente porque igualmente, no deje junta esa pareja. A esas personas les digo, lo siento, pero a mí me gusta hacer  historias que se puedan introducir a la trama original, por mas yaoi/slash que sean (a menos q sea UA). Pero, la verdad no veo como dejar juntos a Mike y a Randall, lo suficiente para que se vea “creíble”**

**Como siempre, amenazas,  sugerencias amenazantes y todo lo demás a los review.**


End file.
